Jonathan Crane (Earth -0)
Jonathan Crane was some doctor that liked to scare people, going around Gotham as a villain dubbed "The Scarecrow." However, like most of the "villains" of Gotham, he is constantly battered and abused by the evil menace known as the Batman. History Jonathan Crane was a doctor who discovered how to make a special gas that he would pass around to scare people. It wasn't until he learned from the patenting office that he couldn't patent farts, he had to start from scratch with his formula. That was when he developed a second Fear Gas, which this time he knew for sure would be patent-able. Once the office turned him down, he sprayed the fear gas on them in order to scare them into patenting it. However, he learned one side effect: it would scare him too. After the incident, he went back home to eat some dinner when he noticed that a potato bag would filter out the gas for him. That was when he knew he could start stealing moneys and stuff from people. That was when Commissioner Gordon decided to give Jake from State Farm Batman a call. Batman, per usual, decided to deal with the bloke. It was on October 31st (seriously, guys? Halloween? So original for Batman. Whatever, I'm just typing this off the script) that Batman finally found the Scarecrow. Thankfully, Batman was was sprayed with the gas, and everything around him started to become MLG though his eyes. The Scarecrow simply laughed as he figured out that it even worked on the menacing Dark Knight. The Scarecrow escaped to rob another bank. After Batman overcame the stupidity of MLG, he followed the Scarecrow again. This time, Scarecrow gave the Batman another dose of his fear gas. allowing Batman to get high once again witness the power of the gas. Unfortunately for Scarecrow, Batman managed to rip off his potato bag, and made it so Scarecrow also witnessed the power of MLG. After Batman overcame the gas (while Crane was still scared from the MLG), he sent Crane to the police station to be arrested. Personality and Traits Jonathan Crane is sort of a crazy guy, but if you think about it, that's normal for Gotham. So I guess he's normal? I dunno. Anyways, he's a pretty smart guy for making the Scare Gas, so I guess you can give him that. He's also kind of a cry baby, and he's pretty thin. (Even Taylor Swift would be jealous of him.) Did I mention he was a cry baby? Other than that, he's a swell guy, just doesn't like having things not go his way. Oh, I should also mention he has black hair and green eyes, with Caucasian skin. Oh, and he's still a cry baby. Equipment He's doesn't require a lot of equipment, really. All he really needs is the following: *'Potato bag:' His best defense, this bag not only smells like potatoes, it also helps him filter out the fear gas so he doesn't have to inhale it. *'Fear Gas:' besides smelling like the atrocious combination of rotten eggs and vomit, this pretty much scares the life out of you, especially when all you see is MLG madness. Good luck sleeping. Trivia *The author of this page, BIONICLEToa, thought it would be hilarious of Scarecrow's Fear Gas produced MLG nightmares instead of actual scary stuff. Category:Joke Articles Category:Bad Characters Category:BIONICLEToa Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Scientists